


Love Smells

by cuethe_pulse



Series: Believe in Magic [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuethe_pulse/pseuds/cuethe_pulse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro & co. pass around a vial of Amortentia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Smells

**Author's Note:**

> A Zoro-centric sidefic taking place after "Bent All Out of Shape".

“Amortentia.” Brook’s musical voice was laced with titillation. “Fresh from today’s Potions.”

The small group of younger students gathered around the Quidditch pitch’s benches shared a collective, dreamy sigh.

Zoro, glancing up from removing his gloves, arched an eyebrow at Usopp, who was doing a horrible job pretending he wasn’t interested. “The hell is that?”

“A love potion,” the Hufflepuff told him. “The strongest in the world, so they say.” His long nose sniffed at the air, the homework he’d intended to finish during his house’s practice already abandoned. “We should. Probably. Move closer. Just so we know what it looks like. Not that I haven’t already seen it, of course, I have seen so many things—”

With a roll of his eyes, Zoro dropped his gloves to the ground. “Oi, Brook! Bring it over here.”

The older boy came to them, robes billowing around his tall, skeletal-skinny frame. Luffy had introduced their group to Brook although, with him being in his seventh year, he’d been at Hogwarts longer than any of them. Rumor had it he would stay there, in fact, becoming an apprentice in Professor Apoo’s music classes after graduating.

“Gentlemen,” he greeted them, unnecessarily formal—especially considering the fact that he’d seen them in their underwear during that one secret sleepover in the Room of Requirement. “Care for a whiff?”

“A ‘whiff’?” Zoro was dubious; too many classes with Ace (and his tendency to accidentally set things on fire) made him wary of getting too close to potions.

“Amortentia smells different for everyone.” Nojiko, Hufflepuff’s Keeper, had joined them, sitting beside Usopp while she put on her shin guards. “The aroma’s supposed to remind you of what you find attractive.” She smirked, fondly, remembering, “I had a batch once that Nami said smelled like Galleons.”

“I’m afraid my own sense of smell is a tad bit lackluster,” Brook said, “but I do believe I detected the delicate bouquet of rose hip tea and a violin bow.” He passed the vial of the pearly potion to Usopp, who held it gingerly and inhaled carefully.

“It’s like my art room back home!” He exclaimed, eyes alight; being schooled in magic hadn’t lessened the wonder he still found in it. “Paint and charcoal sticks, brushes…” He paused as a new scent came to him. “Honeysuckle.”

“Doesn’t Kaya use honeysuckle lotion?” Nojiko asked, knowing full well that she did.

Color splashed across his face. “I-I’m sure it’s a very popular brand!”

“Usopp, you dog.”

“N-no, I—”

“Hey, guys!” Their attention shifted to the boy hovering above their heads, hanging upside down on his broomstick like a sloth.

“Luffy, what are you still doing up there?” Zoro asked, though he knew any answer given would be the simplest. “We’re done for the day.”

“I don’t wanna come down.” And there it was.

“Luffy!” Usopp laughed far too loudly, grateful for his interruption. “You gotta smell this!”

“Cool!” He didn’t need any convincing, just flew down closer as Usopp held out the potion for him to sniff. “Hmm…” He closed his eyes, looking deep in thought.

“A meaty dinner,” Usopp predicted under his breath, and Zoro had to admit that sounded incredibly likely.

“Oranges,” Luffy announced, nodding decidedly.

“ _Oranges_?”

Nojiko chuckled, amused by something she chose not to share with them, as she stood and mounted her broom, joining her team’s practice. Usopp shrugged and turned his head toward Zoro, offering him the vial.

Zoro took it, frowning faintly at the steam that rose from it in spirals. He breathed it in and the first smell that hit him was strong. The Black Lake. Sharp, briny, and calming. He almost smiled. _Would’ve_ smiled, but the following scents puzzled him. He could disassemble the mixture with relative ease—butterscotch sweetness, the light spice of candied ginger, and smoke. Putting them together took him a moment.

And when he did, when he remembered what Sanji smelled like when they had to sit together in class, when they bumped into each other or moved in close while fighting, he felt a tightening in his chest that, for some reason, wasn’t nearly unpleasant enough.

He gave the potion back quickly, ignoring the curious looks he received. “Sorry, Brook, but I think you messed that one up.”

The words made sense and he clung to them fiercely.


End file.
